legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Fox
' Dr. Fox' is a main protagonist in Unikitty!, the resident scientist of the Unikingdom and one of Unikitty's main friends. Main Allies: Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Richard (Unikitty!), Rey, Lloyd Garmadon, Miguel, Wonder Woman, Steve Trevor, Black Panther, Bagheera, Shanti, Rena Rouge, Nino, Cottontail, Wasp, Blue Ranger (2017), Ming-Ming, Rip Hunter, Lydia, Amanda Payne, Finn, Jake, Grovyle, Kyle Main Enemies: Master Frown, Supreme Leader Snoke, Lord Garmadon, Ernesto De La Cruz, Ares, Erik Killmonger, Kaa, Hawk Moth, Mr. McGregor, Ghost, Rita Repulsa, Queen Chrysalis TGTTA 2 Dr.Fox appears as Unikitty's friend and ally against Queen Chryastlis and her magical allies as they to assist The Ponies of Equestria in keeping Equestria. She gets the help of Lydia, Amanda, Finn, Jake, Grovyle and Kyle to help them and they do score some victories before Kyle and Grovyle recruit the team minus Richard to work with them and Rip Unikitty and her team know where Rip and the others and decide to go on their way to the lighthouse on the island they see, Dr.Fox does her research on the island and like the ones she was told by Rip, they are inhabitable which surprises none of them. Unikitty and Puppycorn get into an argument about how to approach it with Dr.Fox and Hawkodidle separating them. Puppcorn and Unikitty refuse to speak to each other about it as they insulted each other so Hawkodidle takes charge of the team and using his power and punches he leads the way with Dr.Fox providing direction. Hawkdodile tries to get a moment with Dr.Fox though she doesn't get his advances, instead she tries to get Unikitty and her brother to make up. The Two eventually patch things up that night where they get to their destination and Dr.Fox has made a special Uni Kitty signal for them to use to get Rip's attention. The team get to the top of the light house and Deathstroke is right there to confront Uni Kitty and the others. Puppycorn asks how did Deathstroke find them and get there 1st. Deathstroke mentions he knew they would try to find their friends using the lighthouse. Unikitty and the others are ready to fight Deathstroke, Deathstroke mentions that he is here for an answer on the mysterious teen they and Lydia worked with in Equestria. Unikitty asks what his business with this and Deathstroke tells her, that he's trying the easy way to learn her identify without going through the long hard way. Dr.Fox identifies his allegiance to Thawne and tells him to get lost or fight them. Deathstroke brushes off Dr.Fox that he isn't here to fight them and even if he did, He wouldn't be able to take on Uni Kitty and Hawkodidle who he commends as a great warrior also throwing out there that she herself is a beloved ruler of a kingdom he is wise not to anger. Their signal is found by Rip who beams them up with Deathstroke watching before returning Physical Appearances Dr. Fox is an orange vixen. She has cute eyes, a lab coat and glasses. Personality She is extremely intelligent, the town genius for that matter. Although, she is not much of a good problem solver when she creates her own mess. She also has concern if things go out of hand such as the Score Creeper's hidden manipulation. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Unikitty! Universe Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Heroic Genius Category:Scientists Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends of Tomorrow